A New Begginning
by slimshadygirl7872
Summary: It has been several moons since the battle with the Dark Forest and everything has been peaceful and prey has been plentiful. But now Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kit, Frostkit, has found out she is part of a prophecy. But can she save her clan before its to late? Author note* I tried to follow the story line as much as possible, s all the couples are the same!
1. Prolouge

A cold wind ruffled the fur of a pale gray she-cat as she made her way to the border. Her swollen belly made it harder to walk such a long distance. She stopped to catch her breath and awkwardly licked her belly "Just a little farther" she murmured. She stood up and continued walking. The wind chilled her to the bone but she continued until she reached the border and crouched under a nearby bush, waiting. A dark brown pelt slid out from the shadows.

"Tigerheart? Is that you?" The she-cat whispered.

" Here." The dark brown tabby replied flatly. He crossed the border in a few quick strides. "What do you want?" He growled.

She flinched at his tone "H-How have you been?" She asked awkwardly. The Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." He mewed flatly. "How about you?"

"Not so good." She said sadly. Tigerheart growled and began to bristle.

"Don't you have anyone else to talk to about your problems?" he snapped. "What about you're sister? Or your mate, Bumblestripe? Does he know you're here?"

" Of course he does!" She growled " In fact, he agreed that I should come here! Because I have something important to tell you!"

"Tell me what, Dovewing? We have nothing to say to each other!"

"Believe me, we do."

"Then spit it out!"

Dovewing took a deep breath and her gaze drifted to her paws. " I'm-I'm expecting kits. You're kits."

"Not funny."

"I'm not joking." Tigerheart's eyes grew round and just blankly stared at Dovewing, just realizing that her belly had swollen.

"That's impossible! Are you sure there mine?" He blurted out.

Dovewing looked affended." Of course their yours! I'm at least two moons and I haven't been with Bumblestripe- that long." Tigerheart continued to stare blankly at her, the thought of Dovewing having his kits was reeling in his head. Dovewing gave a sigh and spoke sadly "I'm going to raise these kits with Bumblestripe. The clan will assume he's the father. And maybe that's best for everyone."

"Best for everyone" Tigerheart growled and rage filled his amber eyes making Dovewing flinch. " What about me! I don't want your mate raising my kits! Our kits! There not his! I'm their father I should raise them!"

" How exactly will you raise them? They would be treated differently if the clans new you were the father! Do you want that for them?" Tigerheart tried to speak but Dovewing cut him off. "Bumblestripe is a good mate and he'll make a wonderful father!"

" But he knows they're not his kits! He'll treat them different, too!"

"No, he won't." She spoke quietly" I should have never told you. But whats done is done. I'm going to raise these kits as pure Thunderclan! And Bumblestripe will be their father!" Dovewing's dark blue eyes were filled with grief. She spun around and stumbled back to her camp.

Tigerheart glared after her " They're my kits, too! And I will raise my kits. You can count on that ,Dovewing. I'll get them on way or another."


	2. Allegiance

This is the allegiance so before I start the actual story you guys know who's who. I added some new characters to the other clans too. And the setting is the same, there still living at the lake.

Allegiance-

THUNDERCLAN-

Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY-

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS-

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, SEEDPAW(very pale ginger she-cat)

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloutail- long haired white tom wth blue eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with

blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, LILYPAW(dark tabby she-cat with white patches)

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Cherryfeather-ginger she-cat

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Apprentice : SNOWPAW

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Molewhisker - brown and cream colored tom

Biarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

apprentice: DEWPAW

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

apprentice : AMBERPAW

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

QUEENS-

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from horseplace

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat mother other of Lionblaze's kits, FIREKIT ( ginger tom with a flame colored pelt,one white paw, and green eyes) FROSTKIT( beautiful white she-kit with smoky gray,almost black, patches and dark blue eyes) SUNKIT (golden brown she-kit with ice-blue eyes) 2 moons old

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes mother of Bumblestripe'so kits SPARROWKIT ( Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes) SWALLOWKIT ( Dusky brown she-kit with white paws and tail tip; green eyes) 4 moons old

ELDERS-

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

SHAWDOWCLAN

LEADER-

Blackstar-large white tom with one jet black forepaw

DEPUTY-

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT-

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

WARRIORS-

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure- white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur- dark gay tom

apprentice,FOXPAW

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

QUEENS-

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black,white, and tortosishell she-cat

ELDERS-

Ceaderheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged-light brown she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater- white she- cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WINDCLAN

LEADER-

Onestar- brown tabby tom

DEPUTY-

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT-

Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

WARRIORS-

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whiskerfoot- light brown tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Furzetail- gray-and-white she-cat

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Boulderfoot- large pale gray tom

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with white mark on forehead

ELDERS-

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

RIVERCLAN

LEADER-

Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY-

Reedwhisker- black tom

MEDICINE CAT-

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE, Willowshine(gray tabby she-cat)

WARRIORS-

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Troutfur- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Mossystream- brown and white she-cat

Rushtail- light brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS-

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS-

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom


	3. Chapter 1

There are some spelling and grammar errors. Enjoy!

Frostkit ran into the clearing. The fresh scent of wildflowers filled her nostrils. She closed her eyes and breathed the the scent in deeply, making her feel all warm inside. Trees loomed over here as she gazed around the clearing. A huge rock was in the center, so tall Frostkit had to stand on her back paws to see the top. I wanna go up there! She thought. Frostkit ran to the side of the rock to find a path that led to the top. She quickly raced up it, her eyes fixed on the top. She stopped and looked down at the clearing. I'm so high up! She thought looking back up at the top of the rock what would it look like up there? She thought. It was probably higher than where she was right now. It would look great at the top! She thought exciditaly.

She began to run again ignoring the pain in her paws until she finally reached the top. "Whoa" she breathed staring down into the clearing She was so high up! She creeped over to the edge and looked over and shivered. Something soft brushed her nose and she looked up to see a beautiful purple butterfly. The butterfly leaped off her nose and fluttered behind her. Frostkit leaped at the pretty creature claws extended. The butterfly quickly flew out of the way and around her, Frostkit swung around and leaped higher and put more strength in her hind legs. The butterfly moved out of the way and Frostkit landed at the very edge of the cliff of the rock. Oh no! Her hindlegs skidded on the stone and slid clung desperately ;her hindlegs hung over the edge, making it impossible to climb back up. I'm going to fall! Just then teeth grasped her scruff and she squeled in alarm. "Hold still" a strange voice mewed and lifted her easily up and placed her on the solid ground. Frostkit trembled as the stranger set her down. Frostkit looked up at her savior. He was a dark ginger tom with green eyes.

"Tha-Thank you for saving me!" She stammered. The strange tom twitched his ears.

"You think I'd let a kit fall to her death?" He asked his eyes glowing with trembled ,so she could have died. The tom blinked sympathetically at her and wrapped his tail over her back." Don't worry , I'd never let you get hurt if there's anything I can do about it."

Frostkit leaned against one of his legs as his tongue rasped warmly over her ears. "Now go to sleep , Frostkit." He murmured.

Frostkit turned her head so he could look up at him. " How do you know my name?"

"I'm from a place called Starclan, I've been watching over you and your littermates and so have your warrior ancestors."

"Warriors?" What's a warrior. The ginger tom gave an amused purr. "You'll find out about warriors when you wake."Frostkit began to close her eyes, the warm strokes of his tongue easing her to sleep.

" What's your name?" She mewed sleepily. Her eyes already half way closed.

" Firestar. Now sleep little one." He said closed her eyes an the image of Firstar slowly began to fade.

Frostkit opened her eyes to find herself in a warm, cossy nest. What happened to the clearing? She looked around the den but she couldn't find the huge rock or gave a huge yawn and wearily stood up. Her mother, Cinderheart, and her brother and sister were fast asleep, and there was little light outside the nursery. She could see Daisy's creamy fur from the nest close to them. What does my fur look like? Frostkit wondered. she hadnt thought about what she looked like when she was climbing up the big rock. She looked at her paws to find pure white fur and one smoky gray paw. Frostkit tentively sniffed her paw and examined it more closely. Is that what all my fur looks like? She turned her head trying to see her back. She had white fur there too. "Your awake!" A mew almost made Frostkit jump out of her fur. She turned to see Firekit staring at her withe wide green eyes, what do my eyes look like? " its about time, too! I opened my eyes lat night!" He spoke proudly, eyes shining. Frostkit tilted her head to the side. He sounded so proud of himself.

A long soft tail pulled Firekit and Frostkit towards Cinderheart's milk-warm belly, and their mother began to stir. " Lets go peek outside!" Firekit squeked and began to tumble out of the nest; not waiting for an anwser. Outside? She thought.

" What does it look like outside?" She asked her brother.

" I don't know. Cinderheart wouldn't let me go outside until you and Sunkit woke up. But now you're awake so lets go!" he squealed

Frostkit looked back at her mother and sister" Shouldn't we wake up Sunkit?" Firekit stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah!" He ran over to the nest and prodded Sunkit's golden fur with a white paw. "Wake up, Sunkit! Let's go outside!" Sunkit groaned and snuggled closer to Cinderheart's belly."Come on!" Firekit impatiently poked her in the side.

"What are you doing!"A furious voice spoke up from the nest making Firekit and Frostkit wince. There mother had snapped her head up to glare at her kits. Cinderheart glared at her son." You're sister's asleep and you've got no right to wake her!"Firekit crouched apollogetically at Cinderheart.

" We just wanted to go outside!" Frostkit defended her brother. Cinderheart looked at Frostkit and her eyes widened with surprise and pleasure. "You've opened you're eyes!" She spoke with pride. Sunkit groggily lifted her head and opened her eyes. "What going on?" She asked.

"Now you've all opened her eyes!" She purred. She licked Sunkit on the top of her head.

"I've never heard kits waking up early!" Brightheart mewed Twitching her tail. Cinderheart ignored her and gazed at her three kits proudly."Could we go outside! We're all awake now!" Firekit complained. Frostkit saw Cinderheart hesitate and she looked unsure.

" You might as well take them outside." A cream-furred she-cat spoke up. "They'll just keep bugging you until they go."

"Well..." Cinderheart still looked doubtful. What was there to worry about?

"I'll go with you if you want" The she-cat mewed camley.

"Thank you ,Daisy" Her mother said gratefully. Firekit gave a joyous bounce and ran to the entrance of the nursery.

Frostkit ran after him followed by Sunkit,Cinderheart,and Daisy.

Frostkit pushed through the entrance of the den and gasped. This looks just like the clearing in dream but there were cats. Were's Firestar? Frosttkit looked around, She couldn't find the ginger tom anywhere."Stay near me!" Her mother called to them. Frostkit scurried over to her mother who was at the entrance of the nursery with Daisy. Sunkit hurried over "It's so big!"She breathed. Cinderheart purred and licked the top of her head.

" All three of you will get bigger ,and you think it's so big!" She mewed. Frostkit looked to see Firekit poking his nose inside another den. "Firekit!" Daisy alarm made her mother spin around to look at her son and growl.

" Stay out of the warriors den!" Her mother spoke sharply walking over to him and nudged him back forward to where Sunkit and Frostkit were.

"Go easy on him, Cinderheart." a mew spoke from the entrance of the nursery , and Frostkit looked to see Dovewing. Her pale gray fur was neatly groomed and her dark blue eyes were filled with amusement. "He just wants to explore the camp." She mewed gently.

"What's a warrior?" Sunkit asked. Frostkit meant to ask the same question earlier but it must have slipped mind. Dovewing opened her mouth two anwser her sister's question, when a loud squek came inside the nursery. Five kits tumbled out of the nursery, And Frostkit couldn't believe how big they were. Three of them looked about the same size and must've been Brightheart's kits, While the other two looked smaller and were probably Dovewing's.

" They've opened they're eyes!" A gray tom purred. Brightheart came out of the nursery and wove around him. "They'd have to sooner or later, Dewkit " She purred.

"There so cute!" The gray she-cat purred from beside Dewkit. Frostkit could see Firekit bristle, and she didn't blame him. She didn't like being treated small anymore than he did.

"Why don't you five take them around to explore camp, So Cinderheart can rest?" Daisy suggested.

A white tom next to Dewkit and Amberkit let out a groan. " But Lilypaw was going to show me the hunters crouch this morning! I can't watch them and try to learn it at the same time!" He complained. Brightheart flicked her tail "Snowkit-"She started but was cut off when Firekit growled angrily " We don't need to be watched!" All the queens looked surprised, as if they hadn't excepted her brother to say such a thing." That's right!" Sunkit snapped.

Just then a brown she-kit with white paws came forward and said happily " Me and Sparrowkit-" She gestured with her tail at a dark brown tabby tom who was standing next to her" can show them around camp. We'll tell him about warriors and the warrior code and how to behave." the young she-cats mother, Dovewing, glanced at Cinderheart.

" You two can come with me and my kits and tell them everything about camp life. But I want to be there when Lionblaze comes back from patrol." The two brown kits looked satisfied. Who's Lionblaze? Frostkit thought.

" I'm Swallolkit and this is my brother, Sparrowkit." the brown she-cat told her, snapping Frostkit from her thoughts about Lionblaze.

Sunkit blinked gratefully" I'm Sunkit! And these are my littermates Firekit and Frostkit."

" We know ,we were there when Cinderheart named you." Sparrowkit said grumpily. Firekit narrowed his eyes at Sparrowkit, probably not liking his grumpy tone, and Sparrowkit gave him a hard look back. Frostkit would have defended Firekit and tell Sparrowkit to back off. But there was something about the tom that was different.

"Whose Lionblaze?" Firekit asked snapping her out of her thoughts about Sparrowkit. She never had time to think about anything! She realized that she had been staring at Sparrowkit openly. She looked at her paws. Embarressment flooding through her pelt.

Cinderheart's ears twitched " He's your father." Our father? Cool!

"You haven't told them about there father?" Brightheart gasped.

" He'll meet them soon." Her mother pointed out.

" Come on," Swallowkit nosed her and her litter mates," Let's go see the camp!"


End file.
